Yin & Yang
by SpiritOfTheArcticMoon
Summary: This follows another OC, Victoria. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the balcony, sipping on warm jasmine tea. I watched as my elder sister ran around with her pokemon. I turned towards one of the butlers who walked over to me. I placed my tea down and stood up. I nodded to him once before he could speak then turned to my sister.

"Crystal, come on. They're here." I said before turning and walking inside.

I walked through the familiar hallway, looking at all the pictures on the walls of gym battles I had as well as the ones my sister had. Once reaching the end of the hall, I looked in the mirror and stared blankly at my reflection. My long black hair was pulled into an elegant bun and I wore a silk navy blue V-Slit dress with matching high heels. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Crystal hurrying over to me. She wore a strapless knee length hot pink princess dress with her crimson red hair styled in almost a feathered way. We looked at each other for a moment. Her facial expression gave away her sorrow for my departure while mine remained blank. I turned away from her and walked into the main hall.

I saw two people standing in the center of the room, one male and one female. The female hair straight long black hair, one of her bangs covering her left eye. She wore a black jacket that was open and a white tank top under it with a skull resembling a familiar badge design along with damaged blue jeans and checkered sneakers. The male had fiery red hair that was spiked up a bit. He wore a blood red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his belt had the pattern of flames on it. I walked over to them, I hugged the female and exchanged the typical "hello" kiss on the cheek then did the same with the male. My sister, ignoring formalities, just high fived both of them.

"So...You're really leaving aren't you?" The black haired female asked.

"Yes. I have other things in mind. My pokemon have gotten far too strong so many people have stopped challenging me." I said calmly.

"Hm...So Crystal, you'll be taking full control over the gym?" The male asked.

"That's right Kaison, I'm sad that my little sister is leaving though." Crystal replied.

"Hn, its not like the challengers liked me anyways." I said in a harsh tone to my sister before looking at the two before me. "I'm assuming you came for a send off battle?"

"Yeah. Jane and I will use three pokemon each. You and Crystal can use three as well." Kaison said with a smile.

I merely nodded then turned to walk back to my side of the room.

Crystal and I stood across from Kaison and Jane. Both seemed eager for battle. I looked over to the referee and he stepped forward.

"The match between the Gym Leader Kaison and the Gym Leader Jane against the Gym Leaders Crystal and Victoria shall now begin. The match will be a double battle where each trainer is allowed three pokemon. Once all pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the match will end. Begin!" The referee waved his flag and stepped back.

I watched as Jane pulled out her first pokeball. She giggled wickedly and threw it into the air.

"Let's hear their screams! Come on out, Banette!" The pokeball spun, a dark gray, doll-like pokemon came out of it.

"Rapidash, let's bring the heat!" Kaison called out and threw a pokeball.

A large, horse-like pokemon came out, its mane glowed brightly with orange flames.

"Come on out my darling Lucario!" Crystal threw her own pokeball, a blue and black with some cream dog-like pokemon came out of it, standing on two legs.

I sighed and pulled out my own pokeball. I looked at it for a moment then threw it high into the air.

"Luxray, shine on!" I called out calmly as a black and blue lion-like pokemon appeared from the pokeball.

"Wow! Luxray looks even stronger than the last time we battled! You just keep getting stronger Victoria!" Jane said with a smile.

"Enough of that Jane. She is still our opponent." Kaison reminded then looked at his Rapidash. "Rapidash! Flame Charge!"

"Right! Banette use Thunder!" Jane called out.

I watched calmly as Rapidash stomped onto the ground, causing flames to appear on its body before charging at Luxray. Banette released a powerful electrical shock at Lucario. I raised my hand up and Luxray crouched low.

"Luxray!" My Luxray nodded and jumped into the way of the Thunder as Lucario went after Rapidash.

"Lucario, counter Rapidash's Flame Charge with Extreme Speed!" Crystal called out.

Luxray absorbed Banette's Thunder and Lucario clashed head on with Rapidash. The power of the impact causing a cloud of dust to form on the field. I stared through the dust and saw Luxray's eyes glow from the amount of electricity he absorbed.

"Luxray, use Thunder." I said in the same calm tone.

"W-What?! Are you crazy, you could hit Lucario!" Crystal yelled into my ear.

I simply brushed her aside as Luxray released a blinding blue lightning bolt, hitting all the pokemon on the field.

"L-Lucario!" Crystal cried then ran onto the field.

"Banette, return!" Jane called out and returned Banette to its pokeball.

"Rapidash, you did well. Please return." Kaison said sadly and returned Rapidash as well.

I glanced at Crystal as she put Lucario back into its pokeball. She gave me a deadly look as she returned to my side. I looked over to Luxray, who nodded and walked off the field back to my side. I reached down and scratched his chin.

"You did wonderfully Luxray, thank you for doing your very best. Return." I said as I put Luxray into his pokeball.

I looked across from myself and saw Kaison and Jane getting their next pokeball ready. They threw them into the air in sync.

"Dusknoir, give them nightmares!" Jane called out her Dusknoir.

"Charizard, show them the power of Fire-Types!" Kaison called out his Charizard.

"My darling Samurott, come on out!" Crystal threw out her pokeball to reveal her Samurott.

"Dragonite, shine on." I said, throwing my pokeball as well.

My Dragonite landed across from Kaison's Charizard. The two pokemon locked eyes as Dragonite shook the ground with his deafening roar.

"Dusknoir use Earthquake!" Jane called out.

Dusknoir screeched and the ground began to shake. I locked eyes with Dragonite, he nodded and extended his wings, flying into the air to avoid the move along with Charizard.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail!" Kaison ordered his Charizard.

Charizard tail glowed as it began to swing its tail every which way to hit Dragonite who was dodging it with ease.

"Dusknoir use Psyhic on Dragonite!" Jane pointed at Dragonite.

Dusknoir's eyes glowed and Dragonite froze, unable to move. Charizard slammed its tail onto Dragonite's head, causing him to crash into the ground.

"Samurott, use Hydro Cannon!" Crystal said in a panicked tone.

Samurott blasted a powerful cannon of water at Charizard who was still in mid air. It easier dodged. I looked at Dragonite who was slowly getting up. I nodded and raised my hand in the air.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite stood up and roared so loud the very ground trembled.

Dragonite launched himself into the air, a dragon like armor forming around it as it charged at Charizard. Samurott turned its attention to Dusknoir and went running at it.

"Samurott use Razor Shell!" As Dragonite slammed into Charizard, Samurott used its shells as a sword and slashed it across Dusknoir in an X movement.

Charizard slammed into the ground and Dusknoir fell over. Crystal and I watched to see if either pokemon would get up.

"D-Dusknoir...R-Return…" Jane said, putting Dusknoir into its pokeball.

"Hn...You did awesome Charizard, please rest." Kaison said, returning Charizard to its pokeball.

Dragonite flew down beside me. I rubbed his snout as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. A faint smiled appeared on my face and I gave him his favorite poffin. He let out a cry of joy before snatching it from me and eating it. I returned Dragonite as Crystal returned her Samurott.

"Hmph...You've trained your pokemon to be very strong Victoria. You'll always be my greatest rival...but now its time for my ace!" Jane said with nothing but determination.

"What more could I expect from the YinYang sisters...You two were gym leaders long before me and Jane…" Kaison said as he pulled out another pokeball.

"Let's show them true fear, Haunter!" Jane threw her pokeball to reveal a purple ghost-like pokemon who let out a sinister laugh.

"Let's give them a burn they will never forget, Ninetales!" Kaison threw his pokeball to reveal a creamy fox-like pokemon with nine tales.

"Time to show you the beauty and electrifying power of the Yang sister! My shining star, Raichu!" Crystal said and threw her pokeball to reveal a orange mouse-like pokemon.

"Time for our final battle as the Yin gym leader. My blazing sun, Arcanine!" I said and threw out my pokeball, reveal a large orange dog-like pokemon with black stripes.

"Ninetales use Psyshock!" Ninetales blasted a rainbow looking beam at Arcanine.

I kept my eyes closed for a moment, remaining calm, Arcanine doing the same as me.

"Haunter use Shadow Ball!" Haunter formed a purplish black ball and threw it at Arcanine as well.

I kept waiting, I knew Raichu was using Dig underground and it was wise to stay out of the way. I opened my eyes along with Arcanine.

"Use Extreme Speed." Arcanine vanished as it took off and top speed. Ninetales and Haunter both stopped their attacks and looked around.

"Now Raichu!" Raichu ripped out from under the ground and sent Ninetales flying into the air.

"Ninetales use Fire Blast!" Ninetales sent a ball of fire at Raichu when Arcanine appeared in front of Raichu, taking the hit instead.

Kaison blinked in surprise as Arcanine wasn't hurt at all by the attack.

"D-Don't tell me…" Kaison muttered.

"That's right." I said as Arcanine and Raichu took their places across from Haunter and Ninetales. "My Arcanine's ability is Flash Fire which means Fire-Type moves have no effect."

"Damn...Ninetales use Giga Impact!" Ninetales nodded and formed a cyclone like shield around herself as she sent flying at Arcanine.

"Haunter use Dark Pulse!" Haunter blasted a dark black pulse at Raichu.

"Raichu use Electro Ball!" Raichu formed a large ball of electricity on the tip of her tail and leaped over Haunter's move, flinging the ball at it.

"Arcanine use Flare Blitz to finish this." I said calmly as Haunter fell to the ground from Raichu's move.

Arcanine became surrounded by a cyclone of blue flames and went charging at Ninetales. The two clashed, head to head. Arcanine pushed himself forward and sent Ninetales flying to the ground. Arcanine landed in front of me, barely being affected by the recoil damage. Ninetales got up shakily only to fall back down due to the recoil damage of Giga Impact.

"Haunter and Ninetales are unable to battle. The winner is Arcanine and Raichu which means the victory goes to the YinYang gym leaders." The referee said.

Jane and Kaison returned their pokemon then walked over to us. Crystal moved to meet them at the center. I walked over to Arcanine and scratched behind his ear. He barked happily as I gave him a poffin for winning. He licked my hand clean, making sure he got all the crumbs before licking my face. I smiled gently and kissed his nose.

"Arcanine's gotten bigger…" Jane noted as she walked over to me.

"He's bigger than mine." Kaison said.

"Arcanine's the best Arcanine there is. His size proves it." I said, still smiling at my ace.

"Well, we should go heal everyone. It was a good battle. Pokemon on both sides did their best." Crystal said.

I nodded once and walked to the backyard silently with Arcanine beside me. He continuously nudged at my shoulder as we walked. I nudged his shoulder as well, showing the soft side I only had for my pokemon.

I stood at the front entrance of the gym, I changed out of the clothes I wore as a gym leader. Now I wore a knee length cobalt blue tunic and some old boots. My hair was in a lazy ponytail. Crystal stood with Jane and Kaison. I watched as the sun began to set. I turned towards them. Crystal smiled softly, sad that it was goodbye. Jane and Kaison held each other's hand while looking at me in the same way Crystal was. Arcanine was out of his pokeball and sat beside me, my head reaching his chest.

"Please be careful Victoria and promise to call once you get to a new city." Crystal said softly.

"You can always stop by one of our gyms, we'd be happy to see you." Kaison said with a smile.

"I can't wait for our next battle Victoria, it will be even better than this one!" Jane said with a grin.

"I'll be fine. I'll try to call when I can." I said then took a silk black cape from a butler.

I put it on, snapping it into place. I looked at Arcanine who bent down enough for me to jump onto his back. I Gently grasped his fur and pulled myself up. I looked down at Crystal, Jane, and Kaison.

"Well...Goodbye everyone." I said with a short nod then gently tapped Arcanine's side.

He turned and took off running. We ran across the grassy fields, my cape blowing in the wind as we ran further and further from the city and into White forest. Arcanine slowed his pace into a walk as we passed through the large forest.

After it became too dark to walk through the forest, Arcanine and I found a small stream to sleep near. Arcanine laid against a rock and I rested on his side. We stared up at the stars.

"...Arcanine...No one else knows where we're going, not even my own sister...We've gotten so strong, do you think we'll defeat him? I hope so...From what I'm told, the guy likes to flirt with girls so be on guard buddy." I said, smiling at Arcanine.

Arcanine barked, making it sound like a laugh before licking my hand affectionately. I pet his head tiredly and snuggled into his fur, using him as a very comfortable pillow. I continued petting Arcanine as he rested his head on his paws.

"We'll get there. We got a goal and its not like anything has stopped us before. We'll make a new title for ourselves." I yawned before falling asleep.

I woke up from hearing Arcanine barking loudly. I opened my eyes to see it was still night but there was a small fire lighting the area near us. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw the light was coming from a flame on a pokemon's tail. I saw it was a Charizard, I looked beside it to see a tall muscular man with short dark brown hair looking at the sky, resting across from Arcanine and myself with his Charizard. I put my hand on Arcanine's head, calming him with my touch. I looked back at the man.

"Um...Excuse me...who are you?" I asked.

The man lazily turned towards me, his brown eyes piercing into me almost like draggers. His Charizard raised its head and looked at me as well.

"Hmph...I'm a bit offended that you don't remember me…..Victoria." He said in a low tenor voice.

I blinked in surprise and looked from the man back to his Charizard. I was thinking quickly, trying to remember every challenger or person I knew that had a Charizard. I glanced at Arcanine, hoping he could help me out but Arcanine seemed to be sniffing the air. He barked again, in a more cheerful way. I looked back at the man then gasped.

"Reian!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Arcanine! Keep up!" I said, running away from him.

Arcanine barked happily and ran after me, dipping his head low as he ran into me. I was sent flying upward, twirling. Arcanine pounced into the air and I straightened out, landing on his back. I gripped his fur tightly as he took off running across the open field. I glanced to my right to see Charizard coming in beside me. Reian on its back as Charizard flew beside Arcanine. I grinned at Reian and looked at Arcanine.

"What was that about Arcanine being faster than Charizard?" Reian taunted.

"Ha! You underestimate me and my Arcanine." I laughed and tapped on Arcanine's sides with my heels. "Come on Arcanine, let's show them why your the best of the best."

Arcanine barked loudly and took speeding off. My hair blew through the wind as Arcanine continued gaining speed.

"Wooh...Come on Charizard!" Reian called after us as Charizard speeded up.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Charizard speeding toward us. I giggled softly and locked eyes with Arcanine. We both nodded and he came to a complete stop. Charizard and Reian zoomed past us.

"Let's rest Reian, I wanna show you something later!" I called out to him as he flew back towards us.

"Sure thing." He said and got off Charizard.

Reian and I sat under a shady tree, giving all our pokemon some food then eating some sandwiches ourselves. Reian noticed the symbol on my choker and extend his arm, caressing it in his hand.

"Yin...Wasn't that your gym badge?" He said notably.

I lifted my hand and gripped the pendant away from his hand. I looked down softly.

"Yes...I was the symbol of Yin for my gym...My sister was Yang, our parents always said my sister and I were always like Yin and Yang…" I felt Arcanine walk over to me and nudge my shoulder, trying to cheer me up.

"Hmph...Well, Yin was once very goofy and always smiled...Mind telling me what happened to Yin that caused it to depart from the gym?" Reian asked, lifting my chin to look at him.

I looked at him for a moment before removing my chin from his touch. I looked at Arcanine and began petting his snout.

"Yin grew too strong as a gym leader and was forced to be removed by order of the Pokemon League. If Yin didn't depart...then the entire gym would have been shut down…" I said softly, looking at Arcanine.

"Hm...So what's your plan now Victoria?" He said with a hint of curiosity.

"Well...Arcanine and I are heading north." I said, getting to my feet and return all my pokemon expect Arcanine to their pokeballs.

"...Interesting." Reian murmured as he looked north. "Looks like we'll be going together then."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as I got onto Arcanine's back.

"I'm heading to the exact same location as you, also having the same plan so...why not travel with someone who will protect you?" He said with his back turned, but a smile heard in his voice.

"Hmph...If you think you can keep up with your knight in shining armor." I said with a small grin.

"How cute." He said as he returned his pokemon into their pokeballs.

"Haha, hop onto Arcanine's back. I want to show you something anyways." I said with a big grin.

"You mean that thing you were talking about before?" He said as he leaped onto Arcanine's back with one arm.

"I sure do, hold on tight." I nodded.

"Very well." He said, snaking his arms tightly around my waist.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Let's do it." He said calmly.

"Alright….Arcanine use Extreme Speed!" I shouted.

Arcanine shot off in an instant, speeding off north, the wind blazing through his fur and causing my eyes to water. Reian tightened his grip as I tightened mine on Arcanine's. We continued racing off through the grassy plains until we hit Opelucid City.

Arcanine skidded to a halt before crashing into anyone. I laughed loudly, seeing how windblown my hair was from looking into a window. I felt Reian remove his hands from my waist and him leap off Arcanine. I scratched under Arcanine's chin before getting off. I lost my balance while getting off and fell. I felt something catch me and I looked up to see Reian holding me bridal style. He grinned at me.

"Looks like someone's a bit lightheaded from that." He chuckled and steadied me to the ground.

"It was a rush, leave me be." I said with a grin.

"Hmph, let's take our pokemon to the Pokemon Center, we can sleep there together." He said calmly.

"Sure sure. I haven't slept in an actual bed since leaving the gym." I said happily. "Arcanine return." I said as I returned Arcanine to his pokeball.

"Has it really been that long? Seem like only yesterday I found you sleeping near that stream with Arcanine." He said looking at me as we walked down the street.

"I think so, I kinda lost track of the days since I left the gym. It feels so good to be free." I said looking around the city.

"Hm...I think we should buy a few things while we're here, we have a long trip ahead of us." He said as we entered the Pokemon Center.

The next morning Reian and I were sitting at a local cafe, having some green tea and talking. I looked around excitedly, almost bouncing in my seat.

"Excited about something are we?" Reian noted while taking a sip of his tea.

"Huh? Oh yeah! It's just so awesome to be in Opelucid City. The gym leader here specializes in Dragon-Types! Whenever Crystal and I had to meet with other gym leaders, they'd all come to us. We weren't allowed to leave the city." I said.

"Hn...Isn't that the gym leader walking right towards us?" Reian asked as a man with white hair and a white beard walked towards us.

"Victoria, is that you?" The old man asked in a low voice.

"Hello Drayden, it's been a while hasn't it?" I said, becoming more formal.

"It has been. It's good to see you." He said, a smile visible through his beard. "Who's this young man with you?"

"My name is Reian. It's a pleasure to meet you." Reian said with a nod.

"It is nice to meet you as well Reian." Drayden said then looked back at me. "Victoria, would you and Reian mind coming to my gym with me? I have someone I want you to meet."

"Um...Sure, let's go." I said, getting up.

Reian and I walked side by side as Drayden lead us to his gym. He seemed a bit tense but I ignored it and walked at a normal pace.

"I'd like to warn you that this person is a bit on the wild side but they have such a passion for dragons." Drayden said as we walked.

"I'm sure this will be interesting." I said calmly.

"Hm, if I am correct Victoria...Aren't you the younger one of the YinYang sisters? You are surprisingly mature for someone that's only 18 years old." Drayden noted as we approached the gym.

Reian and I walked into the battlefield of the gym and saw a girl with tan skin and big purple hair standing there. Drayden walked over to her as we followed.

"Iris, this is Reian and Victoria. Victoria, Reian, this is my student Iris. She'll be taking over the gym once I before too old." Drayden explained.

"Wow! You're Victoria, your so pretty! Is it true you have a Dragonite?!" Iris asked excitedly.

"Um...Yes it is." I said a little taken back from her excitement.

"Oh awesome! I want to see it!" She said.

"If you wouldn't mind Victoria, I would like you to have a battle with Iris to show her how an experienced Dragon-Type battles and works in sync with her pokemon." Drayden said.

"I'd love to help her out." I said and walked over to the challenger side of the field. "We'll do a one on one match."

"I'll watch from the sides." Reian said, walking off to the side.

"I'll be the referee." Drayden spoke firmly.

"Alright Iris, give it your all. Never hold back on a challenger. I'll see how well you work with your pokemon." I said, pulling out a pokeball.

"Come on out, Axew!" Iris said as a forest green dinosaur-like pokemon came out of the pokeball.

"Dragonite, shine on!" I said, throwing my pokeball into the air.

Dragonite appeared outside his pokeball and let out his usual deafening roar before battle.

"W-Wow...So that's a Dragonite?! It looks so awesome and strong and powerful and cool!" Iris said, jumping from side to side. "But time to get serious! Axew use Dragon Rage!"

Axew stored up power then blasted a blue black beam at Dragonite. I nodded to Dragonite who extended his wings and shot up into the air.

"Dragonite use Ice Punch!" Dragonite went flying straight down towards Axew, making a fist with ice crawling over it.

"Axew use Outrage!" Axew's body began to glow with a red aura, its eyes glowing red as well.

Axew began an assault on Dragonite before his Ice Punch could hit. Dragonite was sent flying back but he straightened out and hoovered in the air, clearly growing irritated.

"I suppose we should finish this. Dragonite!" I said and extended my arm outward. "Use Dragon Rush."

Dragonite smirked and roared loud. His body became surrounded by a light blue dragon armor and dove at Axew while he was confused by the aftershock of Outrage. Almost inches from the ground Dragonite straightened out and was heading towards Axew. After a loud explosion and the waves of dust to clear. Dragonite stood up and Axew laid on the ground unconscious.

I walked over to Iris as she picked up Axew. I placed my hand on Dragonite's side and smiled up at him. He bent down as I rubbed his snout and gave him a poffin.

"You did great Dragonite. You can return now and take a long rest." I said as I put him back into his pokeball.

"It was a good battle. I enjoyed watching it." Reian said, walking over to us with Drayden.

"Your Dragonite was so strong...How did you get him to work so well with you?" Iris asked.

"Dragon-Types are actual big softies once you befriend them. They demand respect. With Dragon-Types, you must give them respect before you get it in return." I said as I gently pet Axew.

"You should follow her advice Iris, I've seen Victoria when she had her Dragonair. She's a great trainer." Reian said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"It was an excellent battle. Dragonite seems to have gotten even stronger than the last time I saw you Victoria. You bond with your pokemon must get stronger by the day." Drayden said calmly. "I wish you both the best on whatever you plan on doing."

Reian and I walked out of the Pokemon Center as soon as the sun began to rise. I looked at him and he looked back at me. We just stared at each other in silence for a while before either of us spoke.

"Well, you ready to become the strongest with me?" He asked solemnly.

"The past is in the past...We'll start something new...I'm more than ready." I said calmly.

Reian threw out his pokeball and had Charizard come out, I scratched his belly before getting onto his back, Reian helping me on. I wrapped my arms tightly around Reian, resting my chin on his shoulder. I always felt safer when I was with Reian. I tightened my grip and sighed content as we flew towards the mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood staring in the mirror. My face seemed more mature than the day I left the gym. My hair was still as dark as the night sky but it was longer and now hung loosely, nothing keeping it up or pulled back. My outfit changed quite alot as well. I wore cobalt boots that almost reached my knees, a cobalt blue off-shoulder A-line dress that reached just the middle of my thighs, a silk black cloak that reached the floor, and my usual choker with the Yin pendant. I exhaled slowly then felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I smiled softly to see it was Reian behind me.

"Are you ready to go Victoria?" He spoke softly into my ear.

"It's been a year Reian...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about returning." I said, turning to face him.

"Hm...Remember, we have a different title now. The people will look at you differently. Relax." He said then kissed my cheek.

"...I hate when you're right." I said with a sigh.

Reian and I walked down the stairs, hand in hand. I handed him his cape and smiled softly. Reian had changed alot from when I ran into him a year ago. He still had short dark brown hair and his eyes stayed the same brown that I loved. He wore black dress pants, a navy blue dress shirt, black shoes, and a matching silk black cape. He turned and smiled at me, we nodded and threw out our pokeballs. Dragonite and Charizard coming out of them.

"Let's get going." He said, lifting me onto Dragonite's back.

"I could have done it myself you know…" I said, almost pouting.

"I know, I just like lifting you." He said laughing as he leaped onto Charizard's back.

Charizard and Dragonite fanned their wings outward, taking off into the skies. I held onto Dragonite as we got higher into the skies, my cloak blowing out from behind us. I looked off into the distance, knowing my return was sure to be known by the entire city.

I saw us closing in on the gym, my sister waiting at the entrance. I noticed that almost the entire city was surrounding the gym, people cheering when Reian and I came into sight. I took a deep breath and nodded to Dragonite to land. As we landed, the crowd began to scream loudly. Reian got off his Charizard and walked over to me, hold his hand out to help me off. I gladly took it and leaped off Dragonite. We returned our pokemon to their pokeballs then walked over to Crystal, holding hands.

"Welcome home Victoria." Crystal said, holding her arms out for a hug.

"It's good to see you Crystal." I said, letting go of Reian's hand and hugging my sister.

"The entire city has prepared for your arrival. You've become very big news." She said, breaking the hug. "Happy late 19th birthday."

"Thanks..." I said.

"Who's this fellow with you?" Crystal asked, referring to Reian.

"This is Reian." I said taking his hand. "He's my fiance."

"Fiance?" Crystal said puzzled but clearly shaking it off. "Let's go inside."

Reian and I walked with Crystal into the gym. We walked down the hall that was formerly Yin. Reian stopped and looked at the very first photo on the wall. It was a picture of a young girl around 10 with a Growlithe in her arms.

"Is this you?" He asked me.

"Yes...The entire hall of Yin is pictures of me and my pokemon. Our gym battles, contests, there's also all my badges and ribbons at the end in frames. In a way, the hall of Yin is like the history of my journey." I said, continuing to walk.

Reian and I sat beside each other on the porch in the backyard. Crystal sat across from us, watching all our pokemon running around and playing with each other. Arcanine was lying down at my side, resting like most of my other pokemon. I was slightly more relaxed than I thought I'd be. Crystal turned and looked at us.

"You know...you both made history." She said. "I've never really seen anything like it before."

"We're a team. We both planned to rewrite our history." Reian said calmly.

"Well...I want to congratulate you both. I know you'll be great." She said with a smile.

I looked away from my sister and began to pet Arcanine's head. I was happy to be back home but I didn't want to stay. Reian and I had duties, playing around at home was just a waste of time.

"Miss Crystal, they're here." A butler said.

"Wonderful! Let's go welcome them." Crystal said happily, getting up.

"Who's here?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

"Just some old friends." Crystal said calmly, walking through the halls.

I gritted my teeth and walked after her with Reian. Our pokemon returned to their pokeballs before we followed after her. Arcanine stayed beside us as well as Reian's Charizard. Reian seemed to have an equally irritated expression as we entered the main room.

"Hn, well look who it is. You disappear over two years ago then reappear as one of the Unova Champions." The familiar voice of Kaison rang through the room as he walked into the room.

I turned and looked at him, feeling Reian tense up beside me. Kaison glared at Reian and Reian returned his glare with a dark expression.

"What I do is none of your business." Reian growled through his teeth.

"Yeah whatever." Kaison said coldly then looked at me with a smile. "It's great to see you again Victoria, you look amazing."

"Thank you Kai-" I stopped in mid sentence when I felt Reian wrap his around tightly around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Um..."

There was silence as Kaison and Reian glared at each other. I looked at them both confused from sighed. When Reian was angry, it was best to leave him be.

"Victoria!" I heard another voice and saw Jane running towards me.

Jane pretty much body slammed Reian away from me as she hugged me tightly. I looked at Reian apologetically as Jane continued hugging me.

"It's so awesome to see you again! You look completely stunning! Why don't we have a battle huh? Just like the good old days!" She said excited.

"Victoria doesn't have time to battle weirdos like you." Reian said.

"And who are you to tell Victoria who she can and can't battle Reian?" Kaison said harshly.

"Um...Would you to mind telling me why you're at each other's throats when you just met?" I asked, gently pushing Jane away from me.

"The idiot is my younger brother." Reian said acidly.

I kneeled on the bed, massaging Reian's shoulders as he closed his eyes. I noticed he was still very irritated about running into Kaison while visiting my sister. The entire visit seemed to irritate us both.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"Just perfect." He replied in a harsh tone.

"You don't need to give me that tone, I didn't know she invited them. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning if you want." I said.

"What about your battle with Jane?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"I know I'll win, might as well skip it and head back home." I said gently.

Reian sighed and kissed my hand, twisting himself so he faced me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. He held me in his arms for a few moments before speaking.

"I think it's best to sleep in tomorrow then leave in the afternoon." He said calmly.

I stared at him dumbfound for a moment. I reached out and touched his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright? Your the one who always wakes us up at dawn." I said teasing but still searching for a fever.

"Very funny." He said, taking my hand into his. "I just think after something like today, we could use some sleep."

"Alright...Don't wake me up at dawn then because I will maul you like a rabbid Beartic." I said, kissing him goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran away from my mother's gym, upset and angered that she accused me of going to fail as a pokemon trainer because I didn't know what pokemon I wanted to specialize in. I heard her yelling after me. I screamed in horror as my mother had her Raichu use Thunder on me. As the lightning bolt hit the ground right under me, I was sent flying into the forest. I tumbled down a large hill and crashed into a thick oak tree. I yelped in pain, my vision going white from the impact. I weakly tried to look around, only to see an unknown area before passing out.

I groaned and lifted my tiny head, hearing something rustle near me. I quickly looked around and began to panic. I started to shake, frighten. I forced myself to get up. I sniffled, still in pain as my head throbbed. I slowly walked around, trying to find my way out of the forest only to find myself heading deeper and deeper into it.

"D-Daddy!" I cried in a high pitched, my voice shaking with fright.

I continued to wander the forest, I cried out every few moments for my father though I knew he was all the way in the Sinnoh region, running his own gym. I shook slightly, feeling a chill as the wind blew.

I sniffled and sat under a tree. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my face into my knees and began to cry. I was cold, hungry, and afraid. It was getting dark and I was all alone, I was lost and I knew my mother wouldn't come looking for me. I was completely drained. I had been walking for seemed like forever and then I cried for a long time, my body ached and just wanted to sleep. I shifted, trying to get comfortable on the grass when I heard something rustle again.

"_Are you lost young one?" _A voice said and a massive, leonine quadruped with mastiff qualities appeared.

I looked at the large pokemon in awe. It had dark brown fur and a long, light grey mane running along its back. I knew what this pokemon was from the stories my father told me before he left. I was too shocked to speak so I nodded my head yes.

"_What is your name child?"_ The large pokemon asked, taking a step towards me.

"V-Victoria." I sniffled.

"_Victoria...How old are you?" _The pokemon continued to walk towards me.

"F-Five." I said, moving back, afraid about being attacked.

"_Victoria...I ask you to stop crying." _The pokemon then nuzzled his large head on my face, drying my tears. _"I am the Volcano pokemon and one of the Three Legendary Beasts. I am Entei." _

I rode silently on Entei's back, staying close to his body so his fur kept me warm. Entei was quiet as he carried me through the forest. I saw a pair of glowing eyes stare at me from the trees and I tightened my grip on Entei, hiding my face in his fur. He looked over his shoulder, feeling my reaction then walked towards the glowing eyes.

"_Victoria, there is no reason to be frightened. It is just a Hoothoot." _Entei said in a comforting tone.

I peeked from his fur and saw the Hoothoot smile at me. It flapped its swings and flew around me. I smiled softly and shakingly reached out to pet it. The Hoothoot happily rubbed its cheek against mine and made me laugh. The Hoothoot cried out gleefully and waved goodbye before flying off.

"_Let us continue on." _Entei said and began walking again.

Entei lend me to a large grassy land, I glanced over his shoulder and saw him walking towards a volcano. I gasped softly, half in awe, half in jealousy for all the freedom Entei was allowed. It took me a moment to remember that Entei was a pokemon, he didn't have parents to tell him what to do, he was completely free.

"Is this your home Entei?" I asked softly.

"_Yes, it is my place of birth. I was born here many years ago along with the volcano." _Entei answered calmly.

"It is beautiful here." I said, looking around again.

"_I am pleased you like it. I have always found comfort in it myself." _Entei said as he stepped onto the rocky dome of the volcano. _"Please hold onto me tightly Victoria, we will be heading up the mountain and it will be bumpy." _

I nodded and wrapped my arms tighter around Entei. He waited until I held a good grip and then began to leap from rock to rock. I felt the heat of the rocks and Entei's body increase as we got higher. Finally, Entei landed on a fairly large, stable ledge.

_"You may look now Victoria, I only wished for you to gain a higher ground then look at the land." _ Entei said, nudging me slightly with his head.

I raised my head up slowly and choked on my breath as I inhaled. I stared as I saw a herd of Ponyta and Rapidash run across the plain. I noticed a small pond where a Goldeen leaped out of the water for a moment. I looked over at a pack of Houndour and Houndoom rolling in the grass and chasing each other's tails. Then a hoard of Ledyba flew over my head.

"W-Wow! This is amazing, everything is so breathtaking! Is this what it feels like to be free Entei!?" I asked excitedly, taking in the view.

"_Freedom comes with a price Victoria. All pokemon wonder whether they will be captured or not. Some long for it, others enjoy their freedom. Since I am a Legendary, I protect the pokemon near my home. Many are frightened that I brought a human." _Entei admitted.

Entei carried me into his cave. He sat down right at the entrance, he carefully picked me up by my shirt. He placed me at his side. I snuggled deep into his side. I never felt so safe or comfortable around pokemon without my father.

"Entei...Am I going to have to go back?" I asked in a small voice.

"_I will not return you to your mother's. You seem fond of your father...I will bring you to him if you would like." _Entei said calmly.

"...What if I wish to stay with you?" I asked.

I felt Entei's body stiffen as he turned his massive head to me. He looked at me for a long time, a silence filling the cave. He smiles softly and nuzzled me.  
_"Get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." _Entei cooed.

I yawned, wanting to argue but I nodded instead. I buried myself in his soft warm fur. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I looked around, seeing the gym from a distance. I whimpered softly, nervous. Entei looked at me and smiled, knowing it would relax me. It actually relaxed me alot but I sensed he wasn't very comfortable there either, he wasn't in his own region so he was very uncomfortable and worried about what would happen is someone saw him. I knew he was grateful the gym was located at the very end of the city, a bit off from everyone else.

"_You will get his attention, I will come out later." _Entei said and nuzzled into my shoulder before disappearing into the woods.

I nodded and threw a few rocks at a window. I saw my father's head poke out the window and I accidently threw another rock at his forehead.

"Ow! What the…" My father said then saw me. "Victoria! What are you doing here!? Stay put, I'm coming out there."

I glanced over my shoulder, trying to see Entei. I heard my father fall down alot as he tried to hurried to me. He ran into the yard and skidded onto his knees. He held my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?! Are you alright? H-how did you even…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"Come on, I'm going to buy you a ticket back to your mother's gym." My father said, taking my hand.

"N-No!" I cried out and peeled my hand away from his.

My father turned and looked at me, he was about to say something when Entei leaped out of the shadows. I ran behind Entei's right front leg. I hugged it softly, trying not to cry but my tiny body was clearly shaking. Entei bent down, he gently nudged his head against my cheek.

"_Victoria, please do not be afraid anymore. I am here." _ Entei turned and looked at my father. _"I ask that you do not return Victoria to her mother. I found this young child in the forest, injured. She was crying and afraid. I am giving you two choices…You may take her and keep her safe in Sinnoh or I will take Victoria back to my home." _

My father stared from Entei to me. His eyes wide. Entei waited patiently as my father thought about it. I was shifting uncomfortably from side to side, curious about his answer.

"...I will keep Victoria here in Sinnoh with me but...I ask you...er...Mr. Entei, would it be possible for you to stay nearby for her? As a gym leader, I will be busy during the day and she will need someone to play with." My father said.

Entei looked down at me. I smiled softly and mouthed the word "please." Entei sighed and looked back to my father.

"_I will visit her everyday until it is time for her journey." _


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and rolled over, bumping into Reian. I wiggled myself closer to him, resting my cheek on his hot skin. I shivered slightly, he always adored having the room cold when he slept, always making me snuggle into him so I wouldn't get cold. I felt him sigh softly in his sleep as he wrapped his arms around me. It was unusual sleeping in my old bed, it was even more unusual to be sleeping with my fiance in it.  
"Do you want to get going soon?" Reian asked softly, running his hand up and down my arm.  
"...Yeah, I don't want to stay any longer. We should get dressed." I sighed.

"You know...No matter how many times I see you in one of my shirts, you still manage to take my breath away." He said, showing no emotion as usual.  
I rolled away from him, forcing myself out of bed. I stretched and went to the mirror. I groaned and faceplanted into the table. Reian chuckled and got out of bed. He bent down and nudged me.  
"You know...Your bedhead is cute, it isn't like I haven't seen it before." He said, trying to comfort me.

"It's never been **this** bad before! God, I look stupid!" I groaned.

"Come now love, just calm down. I'm sure you'll make it work." He kissed my cheek then grabbed his pants.  
"Hmph...Why are you so cheery today?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
"I'm trying to make you feel better." He sighed then went into the bathroom.

Reian and I silently walked out the front door. I didn't feel like riding Dragonite so I rode Charizard with Reian. I held him tightly, the wind blowing through my hair and cloak. I always liked flying with Reian, it gave me a chance to just hold him. I knew he liked it too, he never admitted it but he always loved having me close to him. It reminded me of when I was a child, it was also why I loved my Arcanine so much. He was powerful, fluffy, loving, loyal, protective, and a Fire-Type. I felt safe with Arcanine but whenever I held Reian, I felt like we were in our own world. He took my breath away and I felt so blessed that I had been reunited with him.

"Victoria...Someone sent you a letter." Reian's voice snapped me from my thoughts.  
"Who's it from? If it's from another fan, I'll write them tomorrow." I said calmly.

"No...There isn't a name on the envelop. It's just addressed to you." He replied, handing it to me.

I opened it and froze. Something caught my eye. Reian was reading it as well, a low growl escaped his lips when he read the first line.

**To my Sacred Fire,**

_Hello my little flame. I am having an Hoothoot control a human to write this to you. I cannot express how proud I am of you. I've been watching from afar, hearing from humans in the forest about how far you've come as a trainer. I still remember you as the child in the forest. I'm sure you've grown into a fine young woman. I desire nothing more than to see you again. If my knowledge is correct, you live in Unova right now. I will be arriving in a forest near your home by the time you read this letter.  
Please, do not bring anyone with you.  
_ I quickly turned the paper away from Reian before he could finish reading it. He narrowed his eyes but I ignored him. I whistled for Arcanine and he quickly came to my side. I leaped onto his back, only to have Reian grab my hand.

"Where are you going?" He said calmly but I could hear some anger in the back of his voice.

"I need to go get something from town…" I said, I hated lying to him but what other choice did I have?

"Let one of the servants go for you. You've had a long trip, you should stay home and rest." He replied swiftly.

"True but...Arcanine wants to go out for a run, right Arcanine?" I said, looking at him.

Arcanine gave me a look for a moment, almost like he was asking me why I was dragging him into it. I shot him a glance, begging him. Arcanine barked loudly in agreement and I sighed. I knew Reian wasn't buying it so I quickly tapped Arcanine's sides and he took off running. I waved to Reian.

"I'll be home later!" I said before vanishing into the forest.

Arcanine ran deep into the forest and I let out a sigh of relief. I laughed softly, looking at Arcanine. He gave me a look and shook his head.

"What? You know Reian wouldn't understand." I said.

Arcanine barked softly, trying to argue with me. I flicked his nose playfully.

"Come on, stop defending daddy. Mommy's the one who trained you after all." I said.

Arcanine rolled his eyes and kept walking. He continued to bark, still trying to defend Reian. I groaned and buried my face into the back of his head.

"Arcanine! You know just how stubborn Reian is! He probably thinks some guy wrote that to me!" I said, not moving from his fur.

Arcanine huffed but agreed. He sniffed the air, picking up a scent. He walked over to a hollow and nudged his way through it. Through the beams of light, I saw him standing there, waiting for me.

My cloak blew in the wind. Arcanine happily ran over to him while I stood there. He seems a bit older but he was burned into my memory. I smiled softly, my heart warm. I was about to walk over to him when I heard another voice.

"Victoria!"

I turned and saw Reian force his way through the hollow as well. He walked right up to me and looked me dead in the eye. I could see how angry he was but I knew he didn't notice anything yet.

"What on earth are you doing? Why would you run off like that, you know how worried I would be if you didn't come back?!" He said, struggling to not raise his voice.

Before I could answer, he leaped in front of us, pushing us away from each other. He hovered over me protectively.

"_Who are you?"_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about six months and I paced around the room, getting nervous. I felt my heart pounding in my ears and my breathing uneven. I was doing everything I could do keep calm but it seemed useless. I turned and saw Arcanine watching me. I smiled faintly but I knew I was weak in the knees. Arcanine nudges the chair he was lying beside and I gladly sat down. My Umbreon and Serperior looked at me as I tapped my hands on my knees, trying to settle my nervous. Umbreon nuzzled my leg as Serperior slithered over with something in her mouth. My Luxray purred loudly as he walked in, nudging Umbreon.

"Today's the big day…" I said softly.

I looked around at my pokemon, Dewgong was probably in the stream out back and Dragonite was surely flying above. Arcanine yawned before getting up. He rubbed up against my side before leaving with Luxray. I slowly got up, Serperior and Umbreon hovering over me incase I fell over. I couldn't lie, I was a bit shaky in the knees and I was still incredibly nervous. I went over to the window and peered outside it. I saw Reian's Absol sitting under a tree, not caring about the set up of the chairs. His Alakazam using Psychic to arrange streamers on the trees. Charizard was lighting torches.

I turned and looked in the mirror. I stared silently at my reflection. My normal wavy hair was straightened and pulled up into an elegant bun. Umbreon used Psychic to tighten the ribbon laced into my gown. Serperior lifted her tail and shook it, tiny sparkles falling, cloaking my gown as well. I nodded to them in thanks and put on my silk gloves, I pulled them all the way up, reaching my elbows. I adjusted the gown slightly, fixing the heart-shaped upper half. I never wore a strapless dress before so I was praying nothing would happen but the gown seemed to fit me perfectly, it was snuggle. Once the gown hit my waist, it began to flourish out, giving a genuine princess appearance. I grunted softly, I was never a fan of white, my pale skin made me look like a ghost.

"Be honest with me you two...How bad do I look?" I asked, turning to Umbreon and Serperior.

Umbreon barked happily, giving her approval. Serperior showed her fangs in a smile, also giving her approval.

I heard a knock on the door and then a moment later, Entei walked in. His eyes were soft, a faint smile on his face. He walked over to me slowly, over the years I noticed his muzzle become slightly more grey.

"_You look beautiful my little Sacred Fire." _He said calmly.

"Thank you Dad...I cannot lie, I am fairly nervous." I said as my voice cracked.

"_Fairly? Your voice says otherwise my daughter." _He commented then looked at me. _"Do not be nervous. I know you can do this and I am so proud of how far you've come as a trainer and a young lady." _

"This seems like even more unsettling than when I first became a trainer and had my first contest." I said, laughing.  
_"Hm...I believe that Reian is a good man and he is one to trust. I know that since you grew up with me and around pokemon, you have a hard time trusting people but you must trust Reian. He only desires to protect you." _He said then reached over for something.

"...It doesn't mean I cannot be nervous Dad. I think I'm entitled to it if you ask me. It's being **recorded** you know." I said.

_You've been recorded before Victoria." _He replied swiftly, placing a silver tiara on my head. _"Put on your face and regain your composure. I did not raise you to lose your composure so easily." _

"I guess you're right...I should treat this as a pokemon battle huh?" I said softly.

"_Love is always a battle." _He replied before pulling my veil over my face.

Serperior handed me my bouquet of sun kissed red roses with her tail then left with Umbreon.

I took a deep breath and walked to the entrance of the backyard. It was faintly lite with the torches then the sunset colored the sky with purple clouds and an orange tint. I took a step back and felt Entei glance at me.

"_Composure Victoria. You are a stunning bride. Reian is waiting for you, don't chicken out." _He said, reminding me.  
I exhaled slowly and nodded. I stood tall next to Entei. We waited for my signal, the music beginning to play. I felt every nerve in my body jump as I forced myself forward. The cameras locked on me as I appeared on the porch beside Entei. Some of the Grass-Type pokemon from the forest used Petal Dance to fill the air with flower petals as I walked down the aisle beside my father. Entei kept his head held high as the cameras flashed and the video cameras zoomed in on us. I followed his lead, keeping a calm expression masked on my face.

"_Deep breaths, do not lose your focus." _Entei whispered as we walked closer to Reian.

I looked straight ahead and saw Reian standing at the alter. He was wearing a jet black tuxedo, a black bow tie, a white dress shirt, a sun kissed rose much like the ones in my bouquet in the pocket. He had a faint smile on his face, the only smile he ever really had. I felt my mask break as I met his eyes, a smile lighting my face. His eyes may have been a simple brown to most people but to me they were warm, gentle, calming, breathtaking, and loving. I tightened my grip on my bouquet and Entei walked slightly closer to me, his fur brushing against me. I glanced at him, after all these years...he still remembered his touch calmed me?

I got to Reian and leaned in, kissing Entei on his head before taking Reian's hand. He smiled, tightening his grip on my hand slightly. I stood beside him at the alter. I looked at him, losing all composure and smiling brightly. He actually smiled a bit more than usual as well. I glanced around, seeing all my pokemon, all his, some pokemon from the forest, my sister, Jane, Kaison, Professor Oak, Professor Rowan, and Professor Juniper. I didn't exactly count the paparazzi as guests because they only desired to record the wedding since we were the Champions of Unova and there were Legendary pokemon present. My old childhood friend, a Lucario, served as our priest. Alakazam used Telepathy so we could communicate better.

Lucario looked over at Entei, holding a book in his hands, Umbreon using Psychic to keep the book in place. Lucario was grateful, giving her a look of thanks then refocused on Entei.  
_"We are gathered here on this beautiful evening to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."_ Lucario continued. _"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"  
"I do." _Entei said with a voice filled with pride.

Lucario nodded to Entei and Entei went to sit down. Reian and I were facing Lucario, our fingers intertwined. I could feel myself becoming more relaxed once I was beside Reian. We were a team and today, we were starting an entirely new journey together. I was excited but I managed to regain my composure. I could feel the cameras locked on Reian and myself but all it felt like was me and him. I didn't notice anyone, it was just us. Of course, I was listening to Lucario speak but my main focus was Reian.

_"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Reian and Victoria, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect." _Lucario paused, allowing his words to sink in before continuing. _"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."_

I felt Reian tighten his grip on my hand when Lucario spoke. It wasn't a protective grip, it seemed more like a grip were he didn't want to ever let me go.

_"__At this time, I'll ask Reian and Victoria to face each other and take each other's hands. Reian, will you take Victoria as your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" _Lucario asked, looking at Reian.

"I do." He said in a strong, firm voice.  
_"And Victoria, will you take Reian as your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" _Lucario asked, now turning to me.  
"I do." I said in the same strong voice as Reian.  
_"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." _Lucario said, closing the book.  
Reian let go of my hands, slowing lifting my veil. I looked into his eyes as he caressed my cheek. He bent down, his lips brushing mine softly.  
"I love you Victoria." He said in a whisper.

"I love you too Reian." I whispered back.

He smiled softly, leaning in as he captured my lips in a loving kiss.


End file.
